Rule 34: Adventure Time
by Atomsk the Pirate King
Summary: Darren the Madman and Insanity ask me to put this story in my account. But is still part of this. This story is like "Finn's Lucky Adventure" only with everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ME AND DARREN THE MADMAN AND INSANITY DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME.**

 **sonicthehedgehog240: Hi everyone, "Rule 34 Adventure Time" has been moved to my account. But don't worry, he's still part of this. Again, I know most of you are waiting for updates on "Finn the Red" and I intend to do it soon. Any new readers that finds this, should know that its like "Finn's Lucky Adventure" only this time its with everyone else. Also it has the same voting system.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **Chapter 1: Jubblegum & Colorful Hero**

The sound of running water could be heard through most of the barn house. Jake washing the dishes from the picnic they had earlier. Looking to the side to see Lady, curled up on the couch reading a little, hearing the news on the radio while one of her stumps rubbed her bloated belly where their kids were nesting till it was time for them to be born. Going back to washing the dishes, cleaning the last cup, stretching his arm to the cupboard opening it up to grab a bowl while his other hands stretched outwards to the fridge grabbing a variety of different ice creams and a pickle jar. Morphing his hand to an ice cream scooper beginning to scoop and drop ice cream to the bowl making sure to get one of each flavor into it. Vanilla, strawberry, chocolate and adding a pickle into it cause for some reason Lady has been craving this since getting back, most be a rainy corn thing when pregnant. Grabbing a nearby wooden spoon to mix it all up to hear a faint voice calling his name looking up through the window to see a miniature Finn riding a squirrel riding a red Frisbee.

"*Gasp * The perfect throw." Jake whispered giving a smile and waving back at his bro. Going back to his mixing till it felt it was the right combination. Taking the bowl and stretching into the living room to have Lady raise her head seeing Jake with her food. "Here you go sweety." Jake told her handing over the food to his hungry girlfriend.

Lady is speaking Korean but putting it in English for you people.

"Thank you, Jake." Lady told giving him a kiss on the nose and quickly devouring the snack she was giving ignoring the spoon all together and simply putting her entire face on the bowl. Jake watched a little shaken by her actions till hearing a small belch. "Excuse me. More please." Lady asked handing Jake over the empty bowl seeing she had licked clean the entire bowl as well as the spoon.

"Coming right up Lady." Jake told stretching back towards the kitchen for a refill.

Hours passed, night began to cover the land as the sun's rays diminished over the horizon. Jake was finishing up cleaning up dishes, again, Lady had grown an appetite and he was worried she was gonna get fat. Though in his standing he can't be the one to judge looking down at his own belly. In the middle of his cleaning the sound of the phone ringing rang through the barn.

"I got it." Lady spoke picking up the phone. "Hello." Lady spoke into the phone. Jake going back to his cleaning finishing up the last plate and placing it within the cupboard and drying his hands on a rag. "Jake, Jake." Lady called out for her boyfriend.

"What, what, is it time?" Jake came to the living room panicking thinking the babies were already being born.

"No, no, knucklehead. Princess Bubblegum needs you at her Kingdom immediately." Lady told giving a chuckle at her boyfriends reaction.

"I'm sure its nothing, I can't just leave you here. You're close to giving birth." Jake told hugging Lady's bloated stomach stroking it softly.

"I'll be fine, now go. You're a hero first and a father when the babies are born." Lady told pointing towards the door. Jake not wanting to argue stretched towards the door opening and closing it behind him. Lady relaxed back onto the couch turning on the radio hearing the stories of Starchy that were on.

Jake took a peek through the open window, seeing that she was fine decided to make this quick, stretching towards the Candy Kingdom to see what Bubblegum's issue was to get back home as soon as possible.

After a couple minutes he had made it to the Candy Kingdom, going through the front gates seeing nothing in particular that seemed to need his attention. Stretching his legs long to be able to look over the buildings seeing no burglaries, fires or evil monsters in sight. Jake not wanting to waste more time than he needed to decided to go see Princess Bubblegum of the issue first hand. Stretching up the castle walls into the open window of the Princess' room as a see through curtain waived in the air.

"Hello, Princess. What seems to be the issue." Jake spoke into the dark room. "Man wheres the light switch around here." Jake asked squinting trying to see within the darkness as a dark figure came from behind him and grabbing hold of him. "AHHHh." Jake let out a scream his hairs standing on end his arms waiving frantically.

"Silly puppy." Bubblegum's voice spoke into the scared pups ears in a cool soothing and tantalizing tone. Jake calming down a bit turning around to give her a piece of his mind to simply keep quiet his eyes glued to her body glistening within the night as the clouds moved aside allowing for the moon light to shine on her. Jake fully seeing her in the nude, well she would be if it wasn't for the seductive lingerie she had on. Wearing stripped stockings of a pattern of white and pink the stockings attached to a bright red garter belt, her panties having a pink laced color with black lining around it. Her b sized breasts fully exposed seeing her fully erect nipples probably from the cold getting in from the window.

Jake still in a state of shock from the sudden surprise that was before him, his eyes still glued on Bubblegum roaming her body trying to capture every single curve on her body. Bubblegum giving out a slight chuckle at his expression moving towards her bed picking up her phone dialing in a number and waiting patiently as it began to ring. Bubblegum going back to Jake her hips swaying side to side erotically. "Here you go." Bubblegum told handing Jake the phone. Jake taking the phone watching as Bubblegum moved behind him.

"Hello." Jake spoke loosely into the phone his eyes watching Bubblegum succulent ass as it moved.

"You enjoying your reward." Lady's voice was heard on the other line.

"Lady, ahh." Jake spoke out letting out a scream feeling Bubblegum's delicate hands grasp his manhood letting out small protests and moans as she stroked it allowing it to grow.

"I'm guessing you have seen Bubblegum. I asked for a favor, since you've been so worried and working hard, here's a little reward for you. Have fun." Lady spoke giving out a small giggle till hanging up the phone.

"Lady, LADY, ahhh, ooh." Jake moaned out as Bubblegum licked his fully exposed dog-meat licking from the base to the tip as she swirled her tongue around it keeping full eye contact at all time. "Bubblegum, we can't do this." Jake protested but made no effort of stopping her whatsoever.

"Why not, you've never stopped me before." Bubblegum told stroking Jake's member by hand before pushing him down to the ground. Landing with a thump Jake attempting to get up to have Bubblegum's hand push him back down. Lining herself perfectly, her panties touching Jake's penis having it pinned against his stomach and her crotch. Jake gripping the cold floor feeling pleasure as Bubblegum began to move her hips forwards and back. Jake's mouth widened letting out gasps and moans in rhythm with Bubblegum as she pinched her own nipples in excitement. "One last time before you're a dad." Bubblegum whispered into his ear.

Before Jake could protest his mouth being covered with her own, Jake's tongue being tantalized by a familiar taste he didn't expect to have within his mouth again since being told he was gonna be a father.

His hands stopped grasping the floor and slowly sliding up Bubblegum's stockings stopping at her rear giving it a good grasp and spank. Bubblegum moaning into his mouth with pleasure moving her hips faster as both her and Jake began leaking from the pleasure.

Both of them separating from the kiss breathing deeply as Jake's hands moved to the inner lining of Bubblegum's panties. Jake's fingers stretching as a few played with her pussy while the others played with her ass. Bubblegum laying on top of Jake letting out moans into his ear as Jake gently kissed her neck. Without warning Jake inserting his two thumps to her holes. Bubblegum grasping onto Jake while he wiggled around Bubblegum till reaching her sweet spots enlarging his fingers til fully filling up her holes.

Bubblegum quivering as Jake made her feel full beginning to move using Jake's fingers as dildos pleasuring herself with every movement she made. Jake feeling ready to explode from Bubblegum's grinding against his crotch. Not wanting to be the first one to come Jake morphing his fingers adding bumps and ridges making them spin inside her. Bubblegum letting out a howling moan moving faster and faster, Jake biting his lower lip as his erection trembled and twitched. Bubblegum arching her back as both her and Jake released their orgasms in unison. Jake's cum coating Bubblegum's stomach and panties as Bubblegum's juices stuck to Jake's fingers, Jake removing his fingers from Bubblegum's insides feeling the gooey sticky pink substance trail through his fur.

Bubblegum grasping his sticky hand instantly taking in one of the fingers swirling it around her mouth. Opening to lick the finger outside giving Jake a show as she starred into his eyes the whole time. Sucking the finger one last time the finger exiting her mouth with a 'pop'. Letting out a chuckle looking down at the mess Jake had made on her, sliding her finger down her stomach getting Jake's cum as she licked it. Jake taking in a gulp seeing the erotic act in front of him. Bubblegum's fingers gliding over Jake's member, Bubblegum's touch sending shivers all over Jake's body causing his hairs to rise on end. Bubblegum licking the base of Jake's member to the tip as more cum oozed out.

Bubblegum continuing her actions slowly enlarging Jake's penis more and more giving small kisses along it as she proceeded. Jake layed back touching the top of Bubblegum's head making her take the whole thing in. Bubblegum looking up at Jake, her eyes and position making her look sweet and innocent even in her condition. Grabbing the back of her head Jake morphing his dick sliding down her throat then enlarging it to have Bubblegum's throat snuggle it nice and tight. "Ahh yeah, Princess yesssss." Jake moaned out, his tongue sticking out as he forcibly moved Bubblegum's head back and forth. Bubblegum using her two fingers furiously masturbating her pussy as her free hand pinched her left nipple till it turned a dark hue. Grabbing a handful of her hair as he released his second load into her stomach directly. His penis going back to normal, falling to the ground breathing deeply from his orgasm. Clearing herself off of any residue on her body while trying to keep the cum I her mouth from spilling savoring the taste she will probably never have again.

"So, 'puppy', is that all you got for me." Bubblegum teased while circling her finger around her hair. Jake stretching his fingers towards Bubblegum slowly thinning them down wrapping around her. Bubblegum sitting perfectly still biting the inside of her lips knowing what Jake was doing. After a few seconds Bubblegum had been tied in thin rope like fingers going from her chest to her feet. Being completely tied in bondage, slowly being lifted off the ground as the 'ropes' tightened and gripped to her skin. The rope around her private areas chafing her as Jake's heartbeat sent vibrations through her pussy. Moaning in her mouth as her limbs moved on their own as she was held above the ground being moved. Facing down her arms and legs being held behind her back, her legs were moved apart.

A smile spreading across Bubblegum's face feeling Jake's tongue lick her panties able to feel it through them as she uncontrollably slowly leaked her orgasm through her panties. Moving the soaked panties with his teeth able to see her wet exposed pussy. Stretching up two new miniature hands as they stretched open her pussy, Bubblegum turning a bright red in her face the thought off Jake looking into her deepest parts embarrassed her. Taking a small gasp while curling her toes feeling Jake's warm breath against her pussy causing her to ache in need as her walls contracted and quivered waiting for Jake to do what he was gonna do. Without warning Jake inserted his tongue into Bubblegum's pussy. Bubblegum's body shaking in pleasure biting her bottom lip arching her back as much as possible her fingers and toes curling up as Jake's tongue went deeper and deeper into her. Jake licking ever inch of her walls sending electricity with every slobber he took.

Jake continuing to eat at Bubblegum grabbing hold of her nice fine ass licking up all the exquisite flavors pouring out of her. Bubblegum letting out moan after refined moan, her orgasms coming one after another, Jake's tongue filling her all up allowing her to feel every movement. Jake giving Bubblegum's clitoris a pinch that action being too much for her as she began shaking uncontrollably a splash of her juices being sprayed upon Jake's face. Bubblegum's letting her orgasm continue as a small amount of pee was let out during her giant orgasm to her embarrassment.

Jake drooping her onto her bed removing all the 'ropes' off her. Bubblegum attempting to get back up feeling her entire body weak. Her arms and legs quivering trying to move as saliva freely flowed off her tongue and her juices leaked from her pussy down her legs onto the pink sheets. Bubblegum feeling the bed shake looking behind her seeing Jake looming over her, his eyes hungry staring right at her righteous rump high in the air. Looking down to see his penis fully erect throbbing and leaking pre-cum from the tip. Giving a smile getting to her feet to have her head held down to the bed. Jake holding her down grabbing his dick and positioning it to Bubblegum's pussy. Bubblegum relaxing a bit moving her hand lower using her two fingers to stretch her pussy open more allowing to see the inside to the end.

Jake forcibly inserting it in beginning to move his hips ferociously. "Yes, yes, DOM...me, fuck me puppy." Bubblegum screamed in ecstasy. The bed springs squeaked with every thrust he made allowing them to be heard within the room. Jake continued dominating Bubblegum having the entire bed move to one side. Grunting and moans echoed through the room continuing through the hallways of the entire castle of Jake's and Bubblegum's love making.

Jake continuing to pound Bubblegum's pussy letting out small whimpers as Bubblegum played with his balls massaging them telling him she's yearning to be filled with his cum. Jake pulling out of Bubblegum, massaging his erection a little while Bubblegum caught her breath. Laying across her bed, a slutty mess, breathing deeply onto her bed sheets her face deep in pleasure her hands grabbing hold of her sheets. Jake massaging his erection slowly morphing it a little. Bubblegum still relaxing till feeling the bed shift, preparing for Jake to continue the fun. A jolt running down her spine feeling something else. Before she could stop Jake it was too late as her finger nails dug into the bed as fabric ripped apart from it.

Bubblegum's face a contortion of pain and pleasure as she attempted to fit Jake's double penis into her pussy and asshole. Grinding her teeth tears running down her face but had no intention of stopping Jake feeling the tip beginning to enter her second hole. With a final push Jake's other penis entered her, not giving Bubblegum time to recover beginning to thrust deeper into her. Bubblegum layed on the bed her body being used repeatedly without being able to stop Jake or even wanting to. Jake not letting up ferociously pounding Bubblegum's pussy, Jake grabbing both of Bubblegum's legs and pulling on them. Bubblegum straining once more as Jake attempted to push both his knots through Bubblegum's holes.

After a few seconds of straining both knots filled into Bubblegum, Bubblegum and Jake letting out a howl having it be heard throughout the Kingdom. The pressure from Bubblegum's walls causing Jake to orgasm into her immediately. Bubblegum feeling her stomach be filled with Jake's spunk as her ass spilled over having it leak down her ass onto the bed sheets. Jake releasing his load falling onto the bed his erections going back to normal size and to only one penis.

Jake relaxing on the bed till feeling hands touch him, looking down to see Bubblegum instantly work on his member not wanting it to go down. Her hands worked on the shaft of Jake's dick while she used her mouth to pleasure his sensitive tip. Jake moaning in pleasure his head resting on one of the pillows on the bed while Bubblegum continued to blow him attempting to rejuvenate his erection. Jake could do it at any time by moving all his blood to penis but simply let Bubblegum continue her actions the fun way.

In a very dark corner a camera watched closely at the passion that was unfolding the lenses moving getting a better view of the action. A small chuckle was heard while her stubby hand touched her skin while watching the erotic act. Watching from a holo screen being shown from a pink crystal Lady watched in much anticipation of what was happening in Bubblegum's room, giving out a small moan trying to hold her composure. "Finn take it easy down there." Lady spoke with a chuckle. Right between her legs Finn was intimately kissing Lady's lower lips giving a small pinch at her clitoris moaning into her sending vibrations through her body. Continuing to moan not caring anymore letting him do whatever continuing to watch the fun through the screen.

Moving upward kissing Lady up her body massaging the small bump on her stomach up to her neck. The two sharing a kiss, Lady taking in the exotic flavor of a human's mouth, opening her right eye continuing to watch Jake with her best friend turning her on starting fire within her lower half. Taking Finn's shirt and shorts off laying him down as she instantly licked Finn's member slowly growing in size as she continued to lick to his sensitive tip. Enjoying the taste she's really been craving since getting pregnant.

Groaning and moaning in pleasure grabbing onto Lady's mane as she continued to suck him off, Lady licking side to side till Finn was fully erect, coiling around Finn making sure to keep her stomach un-entwined. Both looking at each other Lady removing his hat allowing for his golden mane to spread around her his very scent arousing her. Coiling closer pressing her pussy against Finn's manhood. Finn feeling chills through his body having Lady's moist parts press against him.

Moving his hips slowly sliding his member into Lady, Lady slowly coiling closer to Finn feeling every inch of his member creeping inside her. Beginning to thrust his hips getting a few squealing moans from Lady as a response as Finn bucked his hips getting deeper and deeper within Lady's walls as she tightened around Finn's dick having small orgasm after orgasm being that its been so long since Jake had touched her let alone Finn. Her face turning red her saliva drooling off her tongue falling onto Finn's chest slowly trailing down as Finn continued to thrust into Lady. Lady grabbing onto Finn's hair feeling her giant climax reaching in. Finn feeling Lady clenching ever tighter picking up speed as the sound of their flesh hitting one another feeling ready to come giving one final thrust releasing his load into Lady's pussy feeling the warm goo spread inside her releasing her orgasm holding Finn close to her, her orgasmic scream echoing into the barn scaring a few birds nesting by having them fly into the night.

Lady and Finn layed there, their bodies sweaty and sticky their breathing heavy. Finn having his head moved to the side to have Lady's lips meet his, her tongue licking his teeth asking permission to enter. Finn accepting her in, her tongue roaming his, her kiss was fierce and hungry as she pushed Finn off her onto his back positioning herself beginning to move her hips up and down forcing herself on Finn. Finn letting out moans into Lady's mouth echoing through her throat. Lady continuing her action feeling Finn's erection return as a few spurts of cum were squeezed out of him. Lady continuing her actions feeling another orgasm coming up. Looking to the side to see her boyfriend fucking her best friend like an animal turned her on as she continued to fuck Finn relentlessly.

"Glob I'm glad Bubblegum was able to turn be back to normal for this." Finn spoke grabbing Lady's mane yanking it while spanking her rear behind turning it a bright red, well on some spots for being different colored.

"Easy back there, Big Boy, ahh." Lady told as her voice fell on death's ears for having Finn grab hold of her behind and begin to forcibly move Lady making her take Finn's dick even deeper. Moans continued through the night on both locations as both couple shared in the others pleasure for the last time before their family became whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ME AND DARREN THE MADMAN AND INSANITY DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

 **sonicthehedgehog240: Welcome to Chapter 2 : Demon Spawn**

"What?" Jake spoke looking through the entrance of a door.

"It's our tree house. This must be when Marceline lived here." Finn told looking through the opening seeing boxes and paintings covered in wrap. Finn looked at his home seeing it look emptier than usual. The sound of grunting was heard catching both the adventures eyes attention. Looking to their right seeing Marceline with a purple shirt, gray pants and red boots carrying a red chair with a gray skinned man with three white mohawks wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, a yellow belt and a sac on his side.

"Easy, easy, you got it?" The gray skinned man spoke to Marceline as they continued to struggle with the chair.

"Yeah, ohhp." Marceline told back as she dropped the chair. Both of them letting out a small laugh till sitting on the chair on the same time. "I'm glad we're doing this Ash." Marceline told while resting her head on Ash's head.

"Yeah me too. Oh, hey, wait watch this I've been practicing." Ash told putting one hand above the other moving his fingers around as light appeared between both hands the light joining in a single spot. After a few seconds a bright red flower appeared floating in thin air with a pair of pink eyes.

"Marceween , I wove, I wove." The rose spoke in a soft squeaky voice continuing to say the last part over and over again.

"Oh Ash."Marceline spoke giving Ash a kiss on his cheek as Ash chuckled and blushed from her kiss.

"Who's this suppose to be?" Jake questioned continuing to look at the memory.

"Ash I guess." Finn responded disappearing back into the black void. Jake followed right behind him vanishing from the scene.

Attempting to get off the chair and back to work Marceline's hand was grabbed and pulled back down. "uff, Ash, hmm mmmm." Marceline spoke to have her mouth covered with Ash's lips. Moving her head slightly to the side feeling Ash's tongue slip past her lips tantalizing her teeth as he played with one of her fangs sending shivers and sparks through her entire body. Goosebumps started appearing on her arms having Ash's hand stroke her cheek as the kiss deepened even further.

Breaking the kiss Marceline breathed out as Ash continued kissing down her neck towards the two holes on her neck. Marceline moaned out her hands roaming through Ash's white hair tugging at them as she dug her nails into his back as he nibbled into her neck holes.

"Easy Mar-Mar. I don't heal like you do, so take it easy ok." Ash joked to be fall down onto the couch. Seeing Marceline get off the chair he believed he had said something wrong and was about to follow to instead be pushed back onto the chair.

"Sit tight alright." Marceline told as she turned around and did a cat walk a few feet away. Moving slowly his eyes glued onto Marceline as he sat upright, his mouth hanged wide open without knowing it as he was entranced in his girlfriends movements.

Her back still turned to Ash her head peeking over her shoulder letting her shirt be pulled lower down allowing to see the color of her bra. Ash continued to watch unable to look away till Marceline disappeared before his eyes. Out of nowhere his sight turned black as he felt something on his face. Struggling against the object till finally removing it to view Marceline with her shirt and pants removed. Marceline slightly bent over her gray bra barely keeping her b sized breasts in place, her gray panties with red out lining causing him to gulp at the scene. Looking at his hand to see it was Marceline's shirt that was thrown at him then back at Marceline to jump in his seat that she was now inches from his face.

"Didn't like the surprise." Marceline teased her fingernails scraping against Ash's skin but she was placing so much pressure it felt as though he had nothing at all. Marceline leaning forward to nibble at Ash's pointy ears, letting out a soft groan arching his back till letting out a painful grunt for Marceline roughly sitting on his lap. Her legs spread her panties on his crotch. Before Ash could say anything he watched as Marceline unstrapped her bra and threw it to the side as she concealed her breasts. Getting closer revealing her exposed breasts her nipples fully erect showing a softer and redder pigment than her skin.

Leaning in taking in one of the nipples into his mouth, biting her finger struggling not to let out a moan in response. Swirling his tongue around the nipple placing the tip between his teeth hearing as Marceline squealed and moved within the spot.

Continuing to squirm Marceline aroused Ash hearing her sweet moans having her move around grinding around on his crotch causing him to become erect as more and more friction was done by Marceline's movements. Pushing him off looking down to her nipple having it swollen and bright red from all the sucking and biting. Her glance returned to Ash having her smile spread through her face. "My turn." Marceline told getting to her knees removing his pants as they fell to the ground.

Ash's member still un-fully erect as it struggled to get out of its foreskin. Marceline gently grasping the member feeling its warmth within her hands her nail trailing from the base to the tip as her finger circled inside the foreskin as Ash groaned in pleasure. Giving the tip a small kiss till swallowing it whole. Arching his head back feeling as though Marceline was trying to swallow him whole. Bobbing her head back and forth using her tongue to swirl around the member gripping and tugging at it with much ferociously

Ash held tightly to the chairs' arms digging his nails to the surface trying his best to hold on and not cum. Marceline continuing her actions using her tongue to pull Ash's skin back continuing to lick Ash's member playing and fondling Ash's balls as well till feeling he was as erect he was gonna get. Stopping and her blow job slowly releasing it with a pop having Ash's member fully erect having it throb erratically as his member moved up and down in place

Getting to her feet then turning around positioning herself in a reverse cowgirl position on top of Ash's member, gripping it tightly having the tip of his member touch the opening of her vagina sliding it in having it send shivers up her spine. Ash clawing into the chair as Marceline nit her lower lip having inch after inch enter her. Marceline gripping her left breast tugging at her nipple drastically till Ash was fully inside her reaching her womb. Unable to hold it any longer as he released his sperm into Marceline. Marceline clenching her legs shut as her walls tightened feeling the warmth spread through her as she orgasmed a little in response.

"Sorry Mar-Mar it felt too good." Ash apologized breathing deeply till looking at Marceline as she looked at him over her shoulder. Seeing a devious smirk appear on her face Ash's eyes widened as Marceline began moving her hips erratically. Groaning and moaning in response as Marceline forced her walls to move and reshape around Ash's member tightening itself trying to squeeze every last drop and revive Ash's member. "Marceline I'm gonna." Ash spoke in response Marceline reshaped her walls to tighten around Ash's member forcing him to be unable to release his sperm in response.

"Not yet." Marceline told spinning her body around so she can look Ash directly to his face. Picking up speed holding Ash tightly feeling as his member hit her walls telling her he was already beyond his limits. Ash's hands gripping Marceline's behind rapidly forcing her to go faster as every intense thrust hit her gspot Marceline's mind going blank her body going numb. Her breasts jumping up and down with her movements continuing to ride Ash's member arching backwards feeling as his member throbbed frantically.

Marceline feeling something begin to build up moving faster than before having the chair tilt and lift off its front legs as it pounded against the floor on contact. Marceline's walls giving in the sound of their flesh hitting one another was heard echoing through the tree house as their flesh turned a bright red. Then she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck then she tilt her head a little and brought her lips to his follow by some tongue while thrusting. Finally at his limit as Ash began to see stars floating around his head giving one final thrust letting out a satisfied groan as he released himself into Marceline. Marceline let out a roaring moan into the air in response as her built up orgasm was released, arching her back as much as possible, her body trembling rapidly till slowly calming down. Both of them stayed still letting their orgasms pass through them. Their breathing could be heard their naked sweaty bodies trying to relax after their love making, Marceline un-arching her back as she layed her head against Ash's chest.

"I think we should sleep here and finish tomorrow." Ash told his breathing still heavy as he spoke seeing the stars slowly fade away.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Marceline agreed closing her eyes and resting on the love chair with her boyfriend, her mind cleared while looking at the chair seeing it full of scratches and tears allowing for cotton to push out from inside through the torn fabric. "I hurt you cause I love you." Marceline whispered softly.

"What?" Ash asked to see she had fallen asleep on him as he decided to do the same as they drifted off to sleep together.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

 **sonicthehedgehog240: Welcome back to Rule 34 folks. Sorry for the late update. Been very busy. I regret to inform all that my friend, Darren the Madman & Insanity, is no longer part of this. But I did have another author join to make sure this fic gets done. Lets give around of applause to my friend, yugiohfan163.**

 **yugiohfan163: Sup perverts, you are one if you're seeing this. Meaning there's one thing to do, GO OUT AND FAP LIKE THE WIND!**

 **sonicthehedgehog240: Right on. Also he doesn't own AT as well.**

 **Chapter 3: Vambbit**

Marceline and PB walked through the Maja's house while looking for anyone or something.

"Feels like nobody's home." said Princess Bubblegum.

"Keep your eyes around. We're not leaving until I get back whats mine." said Marceline with a determined look.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have at least brought Finn and Jake?" asked Bubblegum.

"No, too many people would have just made this go on longer then I want." replied Marceline. "Besides, I think we can handle it."

PB shrugged before they started hearing wings flapping. They look around trying to find the source of that sound. That's when they saw a black shape flew out into the room.

"Oh, it's just some bird." Marceline claimed.

"That doesn't look like a regular bird to me." said Bubblegum with a concerned voice

Marceline looked closer and let out a hiss. "It's Maja's Crabbit Familiar!"

The Crabbit Familiar let out a screech and grew.

PB stepped back while Marceline growled and flew at it.

She morphed to her giant bat form. The Familiar ducked from one of her swipes and flew into a nearby room.

Marceline turned to Bubblegum and said. "I'll handle this. Just find my doll."

But Marceline-" Bubblegum didn't get to finish as the Vampire Queen went after the Familiar. "Be careful." she said hoping her friend heard her.

Marceline followed the Familiar into a room as it stopped and faced her. She also stopped and was a few feet away.

It let out a caw which sounded like laughter before the door behind her slammed shut.

Marceline saw the door shut and asked in an angry tone. "What the Glob is this?" she questioned.

It cackled before it started growing bigger.

Marceline got into a fighting stance preparing for what will come. She saw it slowly get a humanoid body with the body frame getting bigger and more muscular. Finally the Crabbit Familiar's transformation was complete. Marceline could tell that he was using a body of an orc.

"You think that's gonna be enough? I've beaten orcs before you were born." said the Vampire Queen as she flew to attack him.

He let out a caw before he tackled her against the wall.

Marceline tried to fight back but he had a good grip on her. She hissed before biting into his hand.

The Crabbit Familiar screeched in pain. He pulled back while she took the chance to slip past him. That's when she attack him from behind. She bit into his neck while he screeched and tried pulling her off.

Unfortunately, for Marceline, the Crabbit Familiar used his floppy ears as fists to hit her in the face forcing her to let go. While stumbling, she morphed back to her Vampire Form. It gave the Familiar enough time to turn around and pinned her against the ground.

She struggled from his grip. "Get off of me!" she yelled.

He shook his head while she saw something extending out from between his legs.

Marceline gasped at what she saw. It was a humongous pulsating dick that was bigger than her. She knew what he was gonna do. So she tried her best to get out of his grip.

But he moved the dick closer and pressed it against her whole body. While still trying to break free, the Vampire Queen started panicking. 'I gotta get out and quick! Wait! I can call for Bonnibel!' she thought. "Bonnibel, help!" the Vampire Queen screamed

The Familiar gave a snicker before several tentacles rose up from his arms. Then he said "You can yell all you want. This room is sound proof."

Marceline eyes went wide at that. Then she sees the tentacles spewing out some liquid that was destroying some of her clothes. "H-Hey!" she screamed. First her shirt, along with her bra, were gone showing her large D size breasts. The Crabbit Familiar liked what he saw.

Marceline felt disgusted as she felt those things touching her. 'I gotta tear them off!' she thought while trying to move her fangs near them. As soon as one of the tentacles got closer, she took a bite.

"Yeow!" yelped the Crabbit Familiar reeling some of them back.

Marceline grin at her little success.

"You're gonna regret that." said the Familiar before the tentacle regrew and they started rubbing around her faster.

Marceline squirm at this. They started moving near the ends of her pants and worm their way in. She shivered at this.

"I will turn your body into a tingling mess of pleasure." said the Crabbit Familiar.

Marceline scoffed and said "Like that will ever happen."

"Oh you will. And you'll love every minute of it." grinned the Crabbit Familiar as the tentacles started taking off her pants.

Marceline once again try to break free from his hold. But his grip was far too strong.

After the tentacles successfully removed her pants and boots, they started going to her panties.

"Get! Get away from there!" yelled Marceline

"Mmmmm, nope." said Crabbit Familiar As the tentacles slipped in and started rubbing her slit.

"Stop that! Get away from there!" yelled Marceline before two tentacles moved over and began wrapping around her chest.

The Familiar used his tentacles to give her breasts a nice squeeze

"AH!" yelped Marceline while the others moved across her belly. She can feel them slithering around her stomach.

"Nice and toned." the Crabbit Familiar commented while the ones near her slit began rubbing it.

"I-I'm gonna make you regret this." said Marceline as she let out a tiny moan

"Oh? Then why are you liking this?" asked the Crabbit Familiar with a smug grin.

Marceline shook her head and yelled "You're wrong!"

"Then I'll have to change that tone." he said as he made his tentacles rub her slit harder.

She groaned and tried to break away from his arms harder.

The Familiar laughed at her attempt. "You can try over and over, but it won't change things."

Then Marceline said "Just you wait. I'm gonna make you feel sorry for messing with the Vampire Queen."

"That'll just make me harder." said the Crabbit Familiar getting turned on at how feisty she is. He moved his dick to where it was rubbing against her whole body while she felt the tentacles start rubbing her ass.

Marceline shivered as she felt those things touched her ass while at the same time she caught a glimpse Crabbit's dick coming. 'He can't be serious.' she thought. That's when she saw the dick move near her face with the tip rubbing against her chin. Marceline knew what he wanted so she moved her head to get away from it.

"If you lick it, I might let you go." suggested the Crabbit Familiar.

Marceline knew he was lying through his teeth. "You expect me to believe that?" she asked

"Well if you do a good enough job I might tell you where Maja is." the Crabbit Familiar countered.

After hearing this, Marceline knew she had to get out, find Bonnie, locate the witch and get her doll back. Without any other choice, the Vampire Queen said "Okay".

She looked down at the tip and felt a musky scent hit her nostrils. 'My Glob this stench is powerful.' thought Marceline while feeling her body shiver.

The Crabbit Familiar smirked and said "Open wide."

She shook her head, but the more it rubbed against her the more the smell was making her head feel funny. 'Why does my head feel funny?' she thought before Crabbit pushed his dick in closer to where it was pushing against her mouth.

"Try not to bite." said the Crabbit Familiar

She hissed while her mouth was forced open with her lips moving around the tip. 'Can't believe I agreed to do this' thought Marceline.

"Come on, wider." said the Crabbit Familiar pushing the dick in more with a groan.

Marceline did as he requested. She felt it stretch her mouth open and felt it strain over the tip. 'Oh Glob! I feel like my jaw is gonna break' she thought.

"Oh yeah. Nice and snug." commented the Familiar as the tentacles moved across her slit faster.

It caused the Vampire Queen to moan while having Crabbit's dick in her mouth.

"Use your tongue." he ordered.

Marceline glared at him for telling her what to do, but did it anyway. As she used her tongue, she can still smell the musky scent on his dick. 'Damn, I haven't done this since me and Ash dated.' she thought.

The familiar groaned while the tentacles around her breasts squeezed them harder. It caused Marceline to moan again while feeling him push his cock in her mouth. She almost gagged at it. "Come on, stretch your lips wider." said the Crabbit Familiar.

Marceline send him another glare before opening her lips wider. Slowly, she managed to get the whole tip in while rubbing her tongue across it.

The Crabbit Familiar groaned with satisfaction as he felt her tongue lick the tip. "Good girl." he said while petting her head.

Marceline send him another glare because she didn't like being petted. 'When I get out of here, I'm gonna cram you in a cage.' she thought as she continues licking his dick. No matter how hard she tries, she still couldn't stop smelling the musk from his dick. She even began to feel wet.

Crabbit could feel her getting wet on his tentacle He grinned and started pushing it inside her.

Marceline eyes widen when she felt his tentacle going in. She tried moving her mouth off, but she began tasting the precum from it.

Crabbit's tentacle started moving around. You can see it's lining on the Vampire Queen's stomach.

She moaned while feeling her body shiver in enjoyment. 'Oh my Glob! Why doe it feel so good?' Marceline thought as she felt the tentacle wiggle around inside.

That's when Crabbit started moving his dick in out of her mouth. "Come on, move your head." the Familiar ordered.

Marceline did as requested and even though his dick was big, she still moved her head to match his rhythm.

"Good girl." he said. As she continues to move her head, you can see her saliva coming out.

'No...I gotta get away...' thought Marceline trying to regain her mind. But the more she sucked and the more the tentacle wiggled, the hotter her body got. 'But it feels so good' she thought.

The Familiar grinned and began sliding his cock in and out. You can hear slurping sounds from Marceline's mouth.

'So salty and bitter.' she thought as she tasted the precum again. The more she licked the more hornier she was getting.

The Crabbit Familiar grinned while seeing her do that. He started pushing his tentacle in even deeper. Causing Marceline to moan louder as the tentacle moved a little fast.

'This is actually feeling good.' she thought.

The Familiar groaned and felt his dick started twitching.

Marceline felt his dick twitch too. She even felt her orgasm coming as well. 'Here it comes!' she thought before feeling it twitch.

After one last thrust, the Crabbit Familiar came. His sperm went gushing into her mouth like a fire hose. There was so much the Vampire Queen's were getting big. Some of Crabbit's cum escape her mouth.

"Drink it all down." Crabbit ordered as he finished depositing his cum.

Marceline coughed as most of it dribbled down and she gasped for air. Little by little she was able to get it down her throat.

He slid his cock out while she gasped and panted.

She coughed a little as well. "Are you...done yet?" she asked hoping he kept his end of the bargain and let her go.

"Not even close." replied the Familiar with a grin.

She went wide eyed while seeing his dick was even harder than before. "We had a deal!" she yelled.

"I can't help my own libido." said the Crabbit Familiar while rubbing the back of his head.

She growled before feeling tired as her juices dripped on the floor. "Okay fine" she begrudgingly agreed.

"Good." said the Crabbit Familiar as his tentacles moved back in his body. He gets up along with picking up Marceline. He was carrying her bridal style but kept a good hold on her in case she tried to escape. "Lets you and I get more... comfortable" he said. He goes to a certain wall, which magically made an entrance to a different room. As Crabbit enters, the entrance closed up. Marceline looks at their surroundings.

There was a bed in one corner, a kitchenette with a fridge in the other. There was also another door which lead to the bathroom. Then Marceline asks "What is this place?"

"My own personal room." he replied before taking her to his bed. He held her down while using his dick to rub against her slit.

Marceline knew when she saw that grin on his face that he was gonna be rough on her.

"Take a deep breath." he instructed.

The Vampire Queen did as he requested. Then she started to feel the dick's tip push against her hole which was like pushing a fist through a keyhole. She grind her teeth as a way to embrace the pain. The more it pushed against the hole, the more she hissed in pain. 'Sweet Glob! I feel like he's gonna break me.' she thought before feeling the tip slowly begin to go in. she can feel it already reaching the entrance to her womb "OH GLOB!" Marceline screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Nice and tight!" the Crabbit Familiar commented as he felt the insides of Marceline's pussy wrapping around his dick.

"It's too big dammit!" Marceline countered still trying to adjust his size.

"You'll adjust." he said. Then he started thrusting. He groaned while she went wide eyed while feeling her whole body get stretched out.

It caused Marceline to moan and scream.

"Ah yeah! A perfect fit!" yelled the Familiar as he continues ramming his dick in. If you look at Marceline's stomach, its almost like Crabbit's dick was trying to break out.

"Oh Glob! Oh Glob! Oh Glob!" yelled Marceline while she has her mouth open with her tongue sticking out. 'I'm gonna die at this rate!' she thought.

While thrusting, the Crabbit Familiar leaned down having his face close to hers. He opened his beak and stuck out his tongue. he rubbed it against her tongue while wrapping around it.

Marceline felt disgusted feeling his tongue touching hers but somehow ended up enjoying it. Her body burned warm while slowly adjusting to the size, but barely.

As their tongues continued to wrestle, Crabbit brought his hands to Marceline's D size breasts and gave them a good squeeze.

She moaned while her body got warmer. After a while, she can feel the tip of his penis hitting her womb again causing her to moan and scream louder.

"You just got even tighter! I didn't expect that." said the Crabbit Familiar as he felt his dick getting squeezed.

"It's gonna tear me in half!" she screamed. About 4 or 5 thrusts later, Marceline felt her climax coming again. "Oh Glob! I'm gonna...cum!"

Crabbit Familiar smirk and said "I'm glad you're being honest. Because I'm about to cum too."

"W-What? That'll drown me!" Marceline screamed. She tried to push him out but it was futile. Crabbit's dick twitched and she began to feel his sperm gush directly into her womb. Feeling all that cum in her womb made the Vampire Queen came as well causing her to scream as she looked at the ceiling. The Crabbit Familiar still climax while he kneaded her breasts.

"Take it all in!" the Crabbit Familiar yelled as her body bloated from all the seed.

'So...much...cum' Marceline thought while feeling like her mind was going blank.

Once Crabbit Familiar was done climaxing, he pulled his dick out. A large pop sound was made. The Familiar got a good look at her bloated belly even though he can see his semen leaking out. "I'm amazed you managed to stay in one piece." he said as he put his hand on her belly and rubbed it.

She panted while in nothing but a daze. But she was still putting up a fight. She was still able to say "P-Please... let me go"

"Nope." said the Familiar. That's when had an evil idea and said "I just realized something. Since you were trespassing, I think you deserve a good spanking." Her turned her over making her lay flat on her stomach.

She groaned since it made her belly push more of the sperm out.

He brought and his hand out and said "Prepare to get some rosey cheeks"

"W-Wait!" Marceline yelled but it was too late. She started feeling his hand swat her rear end.

Crabbit gave her right cheek a few slaps before going over the left cheek.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" yelled Marceline. Tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Naughty girls get punishment." said the Crabbit Familiar as he continues punishing her. Eventually he stopped and flipped her back over. He can see her tears flowing out of her eyes. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked.

Marceline nodded while saying "Y-Yes"

"Good." said the Crabbit Familiar. He reached over to the top drawer of his nightstand with a pair of handcuffs and a leather blindfold.

"What are you gonna do with those?" Marceline asked feeling a little nervous.

"Use them on you of course." replied the Crabbit Familiar with a grin. "Now hold still." he instructed. He grabbed her chin just in case and brought the leather blindfold with the other He covered her eyes while tying it at the back of her head. Next he flipped her over and brought her hands behind her back and handcuffed them both.

'Oh Glob this isn't gonna be good.' Marceline thought. She felt Crabbit picked her up as he layed on his back. She felt being positioned above The Familiar's hard cock.

"This time you can move." he said.

With being blindfolded and handcuffed, the Vampire Queen had no choice. She lowered herself onto the Familiar's dick. She went in slowly bearing the pain again till she was able to have him inside her. "OH GLOB!" she yelled. She took a moment to adjust it before starting to bounce. Each bounce though pushed the sperm in her even further in.

Crabbit Familiar brought his hands behind his head as he was enjoying what he was seeing as he watched her breasts bounce as well. "Good girl, really move those hips." he ordered. Marceline did as he requested. Her head started going numb again but this time she was enjoying it.

'So big...so good...' she thought. Then she started moaning by the pleasure.

"See? Now you're getting into it." said the Familiar as he grabbed her hips and got to thrusting himself.

"AHHH!" she yelled while enjoying this.

About ten minutes or so, the Crabbit Familiar grin and asked "Are you enjoying this? If you're honest I'll give you a special reward"

"Y...Yes!" she screamed.

The Crabbit Familiar was pleased by her response. "Good answer. And now here is your reward." he said as he took out a tentacle. It slithered around Marceline til it was in front of her ass. It prodded against the hole before jamming itself inside. It made Marceline screamed out in ecstasy.

'Oh Glob! This is insane!' she thought as she continues to bounce.

"Hows my dick feel now?" The Crabbit Familiar asked while thrusting.

"So...good!" she replied while having her tongue stick out. After about a while Marceline felt her climax approaching. "I'm gonna cum!" yelled Marceline. About 5 minutes later, she came hard on Crabbit's dick. The Familiar stopped thrusting so he can let her breathe.

"Did that feel good?" he asked already knowing the answer.

She nodded while panting.

Then the Familiar said "You seemed tired. Let's get you more comfortable." He takes the tentacle out of her ass, grabs her hips, flipped her over while his dick is still inside her pussy, laying her on her back while he's on top. He grabbed her hips and started to resume thrusting inside.

Marceline was screaming and moaning a little louder than before. "Glob! Glob! Glob!" She kept repeating.

"I'm almost there!" yelled the Familiar. He looked at Marceline, even though she still had the blindfold on. That's when he asked "Should I come inside or out?"

"Inside!" she responded while desperately wanting his cum.

"But you might get pregnant." he 'warned' her.

Marceline then said "I-I don't care. I'll give birth to every child you give me. Just cum inside!"

"Will you be my cumdump?" he asked while grinning.

"Y-Yes I'll be your cumdump. Impregnate me!" Marceline replied while agreeing.

He held her down before he started cumming again.

Marceline screamed with ecstasy as she felt rope after rope of his cum going to her womb. "OH GLOOOOOOOOB!" she yelled.

It took a moment before the Crabbit Familiar stopped cumming. However, he didn't pull out this time. "I'll make sure you never go a day without my cum, especially if you don't raise a hand against Maja."

"I-I promise. I don't want this cock to ever leave me. Use me however you want" said Marceline agreeing to the term.

The Crabbit Familiar grin and said "Good girl. Now open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

She did so without hesitation.

Crabbit took out his tongue and brought to hers where they intertwine with each other as a kiss again follow by moaning.

'So good...so good...' Marceline thought loving the feel of his tongue.

(Timeskip)

About two and a half years later, you see Crabbit's room and on his bed you see Marceline lying on her back while Crabbit fucks her pussy. Resting on her chest while suckling from her breasts were two black figures that looked similar to him. With a little of her.

She moaned while his cock slammed in and out of her pregnant belly. "C-Careful now, you don't want to hurt the baby" Marceline said between moans.

"I won't, but I will make sure they have another sibling on the way." replied the Crabbit Familiar as he continues to thrust. "In fact, here it comes!" he yelled as he let lose a geyser of his cum straight to her womb.

She moaned louder while her kids sucked harder in response. It made Marceline cum as well.

After cumming he slowly pulled out of her with his sperm leaking out and with her panting.

Marceline then noticed that the kids were done feeding and were very sleepy. Then she said "Can you put them to bed I'm kinda tired."

"Sure thing." The Familiar said as he picked up his kids and brought them to the crib.

"I gotta say, it's pretty nice since Maja's gone." said Marceline while enjoying the cum she received.

"Agreed." said the Crabbit Familiar as he too remember that day.

After being captured, Bubblegum killed Maja and escaped with the Hambo but couldn't find her. So she along with Finn and Jake put lost poster signs asking anyone if they seen her.

Crabbit Familiar picked up the poster he had secretly acquired from the table. He looked at her while showing it. "Your friends seemed worried, maybe you should let them know you're ok."

Marceline did miss her friends. So she said "We should, but later. I want to keep going."

"Good girl, you know what I want, right?" Crabbit asked while smiling.

She nodded. Crabbit walked to the bed and lay on his back. She moved over and crawled onto his lap. Then she got up to straddle over his cock.

"Do it." The Crabbit Familiar ordered.

She started to lower herself over his dick with a moan. "Oh Glob" Marceline said as her pussy continues to slowly swallow his dick til finally having it inside of her. "Oh yes!" she screamed before she starts bouncing.

 **Hope you all enjoyed reading this and again sorry for the late update. As usual, here is the next 4 pairings to vote.**

 **A) Flame Princess x Ice King**

 **B) Jake x Finn**

 **C) Marceline x Susan Strong**

 **D) Marceline x Jake**

 **Choose wisely**


End file.
